


put your fingers in (don't be shy)

by tsuzurao



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, POV Second Person, Slash, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>papyrus is going to be <em>so fun</em> to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put your fingers in (don't be shy)

**Author's Note:**

> sounds of me blowing a raspberry until the end of time
> 
> i hate the title

           "like what you see, darling?" you ask. pitching your voice into the finest purr imaginable.

 

           papyrus blushes high in his rounded cheekbones, sharp red over bright white, his empty eye sockets bending like he's got a furrow in his brow.

 

           you can't help but relish, just a bit, in his embarrassment. papyrus is adorable, especially so for a skeleton, and red looks very good on his bones in your honest opinion. but you can't blame him for being shy. it's not everyday someone sees a robot - a _very famous_ , _very beautiful_ robot - touching his own heart in ways not meant for public eyes. even if you weren't already doing it, the thought alone could be positively _scandalous_.

 

           the inside of your heart feels a lot more gooey than you might have previously thought, and that goo leaks out around your thrusting fingers. there's a small puddle of it growing on the floor in between your knees, dripping over and off your fingers, some of it streaking down your thighs.

 

           "oh," you moan when you thrust your fingers in a little harder, and papyrus gets even redder.

 

           you smile at him, and you give him a dazzling one if you do say so yourself, all teeth with your visible eye practically burning into his bones. papyrus is going to be _so fun_ to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow/talk to me on any of these sites:
> 
> [tumblr](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/): yukinoyayoi  
> [writing tumblr](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/): nahoes  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/philiplafresque/): philiplafresque [please ask if you can follow]


End file.
